An Unexpected Angel
by onenightstandwithgrell
Summary: Germany is just going through the motions living a successful life, until he finds Feliciano, a broken boy who will turn his life around. Rated M for much violence and cussing and probably sex in later chapters.


**An unexpected Angel **Chapter 1. By : grellsmidnightlover

This fic is dedicated to my own little Italy, my best friend and unexpected angle.

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING… just wish I did … Story is AU

!Announcement! VERY IMPORTANT ! So this is the edited version. I have taken all five of the previous chapters and made them into this one long chapter. I know that to the people who have been reading my story up to this point it may be a bit confusing… well deal with it. I do what I want. I love you all! I'm sorry I'm such a bad writer. Anyway I have edited and added on/improved the story there are significant changes made… so yeah… um… hope you like it. Sorry for the rant.. Actually I'm not.. Just read the story.

Ludwig's P.O.V.

Tonight was just about like any other night. He was walking down the dark street alone.. on his way home from a long day of work. He was exhausted once again by the ridiculously long hours he took on to earn money. His luck was as bad as ever. His expensive car wouldn't start and he had left his cell phone at home. So he walked on.

Too tired to keep up with his own mental chatter he concentrated on the noise his feet made as they came down on the worn concrete. *thud*thwack*thud*thwack*. Why is it that they make different sounds he was contemplating when the flashing lights and nostalgic music broke through the depressing, weary haze and brought back memories from his past that were rather painful to think about. It was the same love song his mother had sung him and his brother to sleep with before she and his father had died tragically in a car accident.

It was coming from one of the small tavern like places that were open at this time of night. One of the places that lined this street he had driven passed many a time over without a second glance. He had never heard music like this coming out of what looked to be a bar. The music was calming yet exciting! It was romantic and so from the heart that it couldn't possibly be a recording. The rich baritone had to be coming from a live person.

Making a quick decision that was quite uncharacteristic of him he went to the door and entered. He was greeted almost immediately by a young woman dressed scantily but seeming to have a nice enough demeanor. She commented on the fact that she had never seen him before. He told her that it was indeed his first time stopping in. When she commented on his accent and asked his name he gave it to her. His name was Ludwig and he was from Germany, hence the accent. He handed over 20 $ for the entrance fee to the club. He later learned it to be named "a little Italy" Out of curiosity he asked her. "Who is that singing? He has such a wonderful voice. It was that music that made me want to come in here today. … His voice is almost like an Angle's"

She looked at him with a smile. This story wasn't new to her "Yeah a lot of people have told me stuff similar to that. He seems to be a great investment for this club. His name is Feliciano and he is our new entertainer. Why don't you go on in and watch him."

He decided to do just that and turned to corner into the main room of the club. His eyes wandered around the room. Past the bar and the rowdy people seated there, past the tables where people could eat and finally to the stage where there was seated the little Italian looking boy. It was the boy with the voice of an angel. The boy was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, sitting there with his eyes closed. Singing passionately on a stage that was bathed in the warm glow of the spotlight trained was on him. Song after song Feliciano sang; about love lost and found, hate and redemption. Ludwig was entranced. The boy opened his eyes and scanned the crowed, their eyes locked and his heart raced. He decided to sit awhile and listen.

Feliciano's P.O.V

It was just another boring night at "A Little Italy". Feliciano had worked here only for a few days, but it had already lost the wonder that comes with singing in a new place. He was in the midst of the performance of a heart wrenching love song; the one that had always been his favorite because his mother had taught it to him. It had been one night when she was sober, which was a pretty rare occasion. Both of his parents were alcoholics and his father was abusive. He moved away when he was eighteen and never had much of an education so he got work where he could. He also was rather distrustful of most people, a loner you could say. He moved often when he could afford it and never really formed attachments to people or places. Luckily he was blessed with a good voice.

He opened his eyes and caught the crystal blue ones of a very handsome man sitting near the entrance.

The man was looking right back, his gaze was so deep It was almost disturbing, _"He should just fuck off and stare at something else."_He thought. After a few failed attempts to look away from him he just gave up and sung out especially loud to make sure he could hear me. Weird right? ~ ve

Ludwig's P.O.V.

After what seemed like a rather short time the bar was practically empty. Ludwig glanced at his watch and let out a startled gasp. His intended "just stop in" had turned into a rather long visit, it was four am. The reason for his prolonged stay was rather obvious. The boy just brought back such painful memories, memories he wanted to just stay locked up close to his heart where he could cherish them.

His parent had died in a car accident when he was ten. He had loved them very much so it was hard adapting to life with just his older brother. The pain was so great that he eventually moved here to New York to start a business for himself and get away from living in a place that was a daily reminder of what he had lost. Coincidentally it seemed as though the memories were dead set on following him. It was rather odd to stumble across someone singing the lullaby, here of all places. So he sat, and listened, and when the performance was over he got up to leave.

He walked all the way to the door before he had a change of heart. He turned around to find that Feliciano had left. Ludwig asked around and was told that he had gone out to the back ally for a smoke. He decided he would tell the boy how much he loved the performance, and how much that one song meant to him. So he walked off in the direction of the back door.

Feliciano's P.O.V

Feliciano jumped off the stage after his performance and bummed a smoke from the bar tender. He got yelled at again by the owner for smoking inside so he went to the ally out back. The weather was cold for this time of year. It was already March and still colder than 40 degrees. He sat down on the steps in the dark and took a drag. He could practically feel the nicotine working its magic on his fried nerves.

"_Dam stupid people ... Expecting me to perform all night. Not even paying me minimum wage just because I didn't finish high school.. What dicks!" _He was thinking to himself when someone roughly kicked him down the stairs onto the concrete, jarring him painfully out of thought.

"Hey look at this runt here." said one of the three large guys hovering over him "wonder if he got any cash?"

"I'm in an alley late at night. Do you think I have any cash dumb ass?" Feliciano piped up from his painful spot on the ground.

"Oh this one has a mouth on him! Well one way to find out" said the guy flipping him over to search his pockets. Feliciano kicked him squarely in the face breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch.

"Shit… SHIT. The kid broke my nose!" the guy said picking Feliciano up and slamming him against the stone wall. "Hey boys why don't we rough him up a bit?" He growled, menacingly.

As if on cue one of them grabbed Feli by the hair while the other two took turns using him as a human punching bag. Fili could probably have gotten away if it had just been two of them. He was a good fighter but this seemed to be his unlucky day. Once he was a bloody mess they deemed him no longer worth their time and left him there, cold, in a puddle of his own blood.

Ludwig's P.O.V. 

Ludwig opened the door to the back ally but didn't see anyone; it was dark though so he couldn't be sure. He spotted a still lit cigarette casting a glow in a dark corner near the trash cans so he called out …

"Hey is anyone there?" His voice was met with only the sounds of the city. He turned around and opened the door to go back inside when he heard a faint moan. He hurried down the steps and toward the shadows created by the foul trash bins. As he got nearer he could just make out a human shaped lump on the ground. It was the boy, Feli, in a pool of blood.

The German had a momentary heart attack thinking that the boy was dead until the small body let out another groan.

"Well are you going to stand there like an idiot or help me up?" the small pained voice asked.

"Oh yeah.. I'm sorry if this hurts." said Ludwig picking Feli up. The boy hissed in pain and promptly proceeded to pass out.

"_Damn… what do I do now…. ?" _Thought Ludwig.

Feliciano's P.O.V.

Feliciano woke up in a strange room.

It was pitch black and the perfect temperature, it would have been heavenly if he wasn't sore from head to toe. _"Gah what the hell happened?" _he thought. Then all of it came back to him. Thoughts of the mugging, and the help he received from the annoying blond dude ran into his brain. Blondie had freaked out and tried to call an ambulance, but through much persuasion Feliciano had convinced him not to. He couldn't afford the medical visit.

So he thought to himself _"where the hell am I"_ He got up out of the bed he had be placed in and stumbled around in the dark for a door, or a light switch, or something that could shed some illumination on his current whereabouts. He proceeded forward and managed to successfully bang his leg on a nightstand or something of the sort. He fell to the floor, cussing loudly at his crappy ass luck.

Ludwig's P.O.V.

Ludwig was sitting at the coffee table drinking his coffee in his brightly light dining room and was contemplating what to do with Feliciano. The boy was so small and fragile looking and was obviously too stubborn for his own good. Ludwig seriously doughted that he would accept the help of a stranger willingly and with grace. None the less he planned on helping him, nasty attitude aside. There was just something of himself that he saw reflected in the Italian's eyes.

***SHIT, FUCK, CRAP, DAMN IT ALL TO HELL…***

Ludwig spilled his coffee all over the table and made a mad dash to his bedroom door ,fearing for the life of Feliciano. He flung the door open and flicked on the light switch.

All was revealed….

Feliciano was sprawled on the floor holding his bruised leg close to his body, and still muttering swear words under his breath. The bedside table was knocked sideways from the force of the impact. .. Ludwig couldn't help himself, he started to snicker.

Feliciano's P.O.V.

"_God damn, ouch .." _The pain streaked up his leg, a horrible, unrelenting throb. It hurt so much that he didn't even notice the German in the doorway until he heard the laughing. He looked up and relised what must have happened and where he must be.

"I'm at your house, aren't I ?"he sighed.

"Where else would you be, you wouldn't let me take you to the hospital."

Fili stood up and dusted himself off, everything hurt and he was pretty sure the fall had reopened some of his cuts. He did his best to push the pain to the back of his mind.

"Well thanks but no thanks, ill just be leaving now." He said. He was already indebted to this man and didn't want to rack up any more obligations. Before the German could stop him he marched his way out of the room and out the door. He could hear Ludwig calling after him but he ignored it and did the thing he was best at. He disappeared.


End file.
